


You Have Such Soft Hands

by apparentlyairwrites



Category: Chwe Hansol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Vernon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hansol - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, Wonwoo - Freeform, vernon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparentlyairwrites/pseuds/apparentlyairwrites
Summary: — he had her falling. she had him falling. she's fallen.where hansol meets euna (you) in the most clichéd place and time, him catching feelings in a heartbeat. would he risk it.. for you?





	You Have Such Soft Hands

Euna always loved the smell of books. There are people who like the scent of strawberries and rose water, but Euna is clearly not one of them. She is a member of the "Flip 'n' Sniff Club" where members gather only to flip and sniff the pages of the oldest up to the newest books. But she is not just addicted to the smell of paperbacks and hardcovers, but to the stories, too. Euna has been a book lover, a bookworm, a bibliophile, or whatever people call it, since she was 11 years old. She is 21 now and still has the same pacing when it comes to reading. Statistics say that she can finish a 300-page book in one day, and if she is really in the mood, she could finish three books in one day. Declaring that Euna incredibly adores reading is an understatement. She loves it so much that she gifts books to her loved ones and friends so they could all share the same endearment to it.  
  
  
It was a windy Friday afternoon when Euna went out to go to her favorite book café: Fiddlestone's Page. The familiar sound of the bells which hung on the door dinged as Euna entered the shop. There were only a few people inside since it was a work day and it was a bit colder inside than her previous visit. Perhaps they changed the air-conditioning system, she thought. Euna greeted Mr. Han—probably in his 50's, the owner of the café—before she headed to the shelves.   
  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Han!" Euna said with a smile.   
  
"You, too, Euna. Getting some new faves?" the old man replied, waving. He knows Euna too well. She visits the shop every month to buy and add more books to her shelves at home.   
  
"Mhm. Do you have new reads? I think my palette needs refreshing," she said as her eyes scan the place.   
  
"Always in luck, young lady. Check H-7 for Mystery and N-5 for Romance," Mr. Han said, smiling.   
  
Euna chuckled at what he suggested. "Oh, but you've never suggested romantic books to me before, Mr. Han."   
  
"You're turning into a finer lady now and your palette needs refreshing as you said," the old man uttered.   
  
"Oh stop it. Off I go now. See you in a bit. Thanks!" Euna said as she strode through shelves and halls.   
  
Euna thought about Mr. Han's comment as she was looking for the right column. How could he say that? Sure, she was slowly getting out of the teen phase, but it seemed like he knew something. She shrugged the thoughts away and kept looking.   
  
  
  
  
 **D-1.**  
  
Euna wondered what books she would get this time. Last time it was a mix of Leav and Patterson. She has thought of bidding goodbye to quick reads and getting started with the heavy ones.   
  
  
  
 **G-5.**  
  
It would be the perfect time to imagine a light bulb blinking right now as Euna thought of a good idea. Buying books at random and of thick spines is what she thought of. She will not be reading any of the synopses. After all, she loved a little thrill and adventure.   
  
  
  
 **H-7. Mystery.**  
  
Euna reached the hall and picked up a basket by the left shelf. There were still a couple of familiar titles to which she passed by. Euna started letting her fingers feel the spines of the paperbacks.  _Telltale Bulge, Psycho- the Logos, Scythes,_  she read. It was quite hard to pick books without reading their summaries but also a lot easier since she did not need to spend hours reading each synopsis to find a great catch. Euna picked up a hardbound that did not have its paper title overlay, revealing its hard cover with a solid magenta color and a silver semi-colon embossed on the middle. It was written by some Finley guy. Euna found it interesting and placed it in her basket. She picked up three more books, one pocket-sized and two regular ones. As Euna walked towards the end of hall, she thought of getting the  _Telltale Bulge_ , too.   
  
"Ah, an oxymoron. Perfect," she mumbled to herself. Euna finally left the hall to go back to the counter when she felt the urge of somehow checking hall N-5, too. Perhaps she could find more books there to buy. Following Mr. Han's suggestion, Euna walked towards the Romance section.   
  
  
  
 **I-9.**  
  
People started leaving the shop one by one and is getting much colder. Euna had never been to the shop with this kind of temperature that even her knitted sweater could barely bear. She scrunched her nose to test how cold the air is, just like what her mom told her. Her nose got caught up a bit, which means the cold atmosphere is slowly taking over her body. She needed to feel some kind of relief from this cold air. Euna started brisk walking her way to the next hall.   
  
  
  
 **K-3.**    
  
Euna increased her pace while looking through the sections. She passed by the Satire section and there were three middle-aged men sharing a peek and a couple of laughs at a book that had a sexy blonde in red stilettos on the cover. Euna frowned and kept walking. She passed by two more halls. A set of running footsteps echoed. Euna passed by Horror, Self-help, Adventu—   
  
  
 _"Shi—"_    
  
"Oh my god. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" a male voice asked.   
  
"Ah- Y-yes I'm good," Euna replied while picking up the books that fell off her basket.   
  
"No let me do that. Here," he reached out his hand for Euna to help her get up.   
  
The guy pulled Euna up as she grabbed his hand. He then started picking up the fallen books and placed them carefully in the basket. "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful." He handed the basket back to Euna.   
  
He should feel apologetic right now, but if he had not bumped into Euna, he would not have seen such a lovely girl. He took a quick glance at her— her peach colored sweater matched her white pants. Her hair, which reached the middle of her back, seemed so soft. He would be lying if he said he did not want to touch them. Her face. She had fair skin. Also had a light touch of blush, he thought. Her eyes. They seemed to hold all the intellect and purity in the world. Her lips. Those lips.   
  
  
"I was not paying much attention, too. I'm sorry as well. Thanks for helping me up," Euna replied, taking the basket from him.   
  
"No, it's fine," a thought dangles in his mind. "Can I at least know your name so I could apologize a bit more politely?"   
  
"Oh, Euna. My name's Euna."   
  
"I'm sorry, Euna. I'll be careful next time."   
  
"It's okay, don't worry. I better get going now," Euna said as she started walking opposite his direction. "Hey, wait. What's yours?"   
  
  
  
"Hansol."   
  
  
  
 **L-1**    
  
That was an unexpected and odd interaction in a café, Euna thought to herself. She continued walking towards the destined hall.   
  
  
Euna slowed her pace when she started to notice and appreciate the café's new vibe. She had always thought of the place as something quite big for a book shop that only had three assistants wandering around and one cashier, which happens to be the owner himself. But that's exactly why she likes it here. She could look around and stay for hours without that annoying salesperson pestering her with their on-repeat question: "Would you like some help, ma'am?" That was her pet peeve. But above that, the pastry and the coffee in the café are her favorites, too. When she had a free day, Euna would drop by the store and buy her best choice: a chocolate pistachio cookie and a cup of cappuccino.   
  
  
She had always loved Fiddlestone's Page. It was her go-to place. It was like her second home. Euna loved being surrounded by the things she like the most, and everything inside Fiddlestone's Page, she liked.   
  
  
But it's actually getting really cold. Euna repeated her anime-like brisk walk.   
  
  
 **M-9.**  
  
  
 **N-3.**  
  
  
 **N-5. Romance**  
  
  
She finally reached the Romance section. She stood there blankly, not actually knowing what to do and why she spent her time walking and tripping over to reach this hall only to stand in the middle of it. Euna started walking towards the left shelf and checked out some books.   
  
"Why does the romance section always have books in red or pink color? Blue can be the color of love, too. Black even," she murmured to herself.   
  
After picking out a blue book, Euna felt something. She needed to pee. The cold air has finally had an effect on her. She just needs to bring her basket to the counter, pay, and then rush straight to the bathroom. But that would take more than just trips and brisk-walks. She needed to leave now.   
  
Euna sprinted her way to the bathroom, leaving her basket at the same hall full of red and pink books.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
"At last," Euna sighed in relief as she walks out of the bathroom hall. She was about to leave the shop when she remembered about her basket.   
  
"Shit."  
  
She hurriedly skipped her way to N-5 to retrieve her stuff. The never-ending endeavor for book purchasing was a tough one for Euna, and it has finally come to an end.   
  
Euna arrived at an empty hall, as if no one has been there minutes ago. No sign of rearranged books. No marked footprints on the cold grey carpet. No basket full of books.  
  
"I swear I left it here. Where'd it go?" Euna said to herself.   
  
Confused and annoyed, Euna walked out of the hall to head straight back to the cashier. She was more than bothered already with the tripping incident, and now she will not be able to purchase the books she needed. She was not going back to those shelves to pick the same books for that would take more time. Two hours were more than enough for her.   
  
She reached the counter and before she could wave goodbye to Mr. Han, he handed out a paper bag.   
  
"I believe this is yours," Mr. Han said with a smile. A suggestive smile.   
  
"I never paid for anything Mr. Han. That's not mine. I'm heading out," Euna explained, heading towards the door.   
  
"I know you didn’t pay for it, silly. But didn’t you pick up a book with the title Telltale Bulge?" he asked.   
  
Euna stopped on her tracks. She did include that in her basket. But who could have paid them for her?   
  
"C'mon take it already. I'm not putting these back to their shelves and act as if this was some sort of charity act," Mr. Han said as he hands the bag to Euna. "Someone paid them for you. Now go home and start with your new friends."  
  
Euna was so puzzled while taking the bag that she left without even saying "thank you". The ding sound from the door rang for the last time today as she walked outside the café. Euna started heading north, thinking about what had happened just minutes ago. Who would pay for her? Why would someone pay for her? These questions kept circulating in her mind until she finally realized that it was not something to be worried about. After all, she saved almost a hundred dollars from that.   
  
The clock struck 5:30 pm. It was getting dark and Euna thought that it was a long and tiring day. It has started to get chilly outside but good thing she was only a couple of blocks away from her house. She ambled past her lawn, taking in her last sniff of outdoor air and opens the door, finally making it inside.  
  
  
With her free hand, Euna flipped the light switch by the wall, brightening the living room. She walked to her beige solo sofa, sat and dropped her things on the side glass table.  
Euna picked up the paper bag from the shop and slowly tore up the opening. She peeked inside and she saw a small sheet of ripped paper together with the books that used to be in her basket.  
  
  
 _sorry for being a bother. i really_   _hope you’re okay._  
 _here’s a little ‘sorry’ gift instead._    
  
 _i hope you enjoy the rest of the day. have fun with the books!_  
  
 _ps. you have such soft hands. :)_  
  
 ** _\-- hans_**  
  
  
Hans. Who’s Hans? Hana thought it did not ring a bell. She flipped her imaginary slam book open to check if she had a ‘Hans’ friend. There was no one. No Hans.  
  
Except it could be a shortened version of another name. Something like... Hansol.  
  
Hana turned the paper over and saw scribbled numbers, something like a phone number.  
  
She immediately fumbled inside her bag to search for her phone. She typed the numbers in the messaging app and composed her message, but just before she could send it someone called for her. The voice came from the floor above.  
  
“Coming!” Euna answered, leaving her phone and heading towards the stairs.  
  
  
Minutes later footsteps came running down. The unattended things on the table got some attention back. The ripped paper got picked up again. The books inside the paper bag got some first touches. The unsent phone message was once again read. The concluding sentence was typed. Finally, the “Send” button was clicked.  
  
  
  
 _Hey, Hans!_  
 _It’s me, Euna._  
 _Thank you for paying for the books but you really didn’t have to. What happened before was barely an inconvenience. But again, thank you. I hope I could make it up to you in some way, though. You see, these books are really important to me because some of them are surprise gifts for my boyfriend. I was worried I lost them somewhere inside the shop but I’m glad I got them back so thank you!_  
-  
 _Hey, man. This is Euna’s boyfriend. Thanks for paying them for her. It saved her a lot, haha. I’ll surely enjoy all these new books. Thanks again._  
  
 _Ps. She does have soft hands. I get to hold them every time. :)_  
  
 _\-- **Euna & Wonwoo**_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoy my first uploaded story. :) if you wish to hmu or simply be friends, i'm user @pastelmochijin on twitter :)


End file.
